Back To You
by aimiicha
Summary: masa lalu Yunjae. Yunho akan berjuang untuk bersama Jaejoong kembali. Yunjae ff
1. Chapter 1

**BACK TO YOU**

**Author : aimiicha **

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 1**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**.  
aimiichas  
.**

Bunga sakura bermekaran. Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah perlahan. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak ia kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Jepang, tepatnya di perfektur Kanagawa. Sebenarnya ia pernah tinggal disini dulu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus pergi. Sesuatu yang ingin dilupakannya. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali untuk selamanya. Tapi, karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan ia harus pindah sekolah lagi dari Korea ke Jepang.

Satu harapannya saat ini. Tidak pernah bertemu namja itu. Ya, namja itu, Jung Yunho . . .

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

Kim Jaejoong, menarik nafasnya pelan di depan gerbang sekolah. Walaupun sudah 4 tahun ia tak berada di jepang, bahasa jepangnya masih sangat bagus. Ia masih ragu, apakah ia harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang juga baru duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA terlihat berlalu lalang melewati Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di depan gerbang sekolah. Sesekali beberapa siswi berteriak sembari melihat wajah Jaejoong dan berkata 'Cho Ikemen' atau 'uwah kawaii'. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu.

"Jaejoong desuka?" (apakah kamu Jaejoong?)

"ne. Dare?" (ya, anda siapa?)

"uwah! Jaeee ! welcome back to Japan! Kim Junsu desuyo!"

"mwo? Su-ie ? jadi kau juga akan bersekolah disini?"

"ne hyung! Ah, hyung takut akan dibully ya ? tenang hyung, Kirisawa Kouko ini siswanya datang dari berbagai orang di Asia kok."

"Tidak. Bukan karena itu su-ie. Aku feelingku tak enak."

"memang ada apa hyung? Ayo kita masuk. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai."

Dengan cepat Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong. Dan mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam aula.

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

"Selamat atas diterimanya kalian di sekolah ini."

Lalu, tepuk tanganpun bergemuruh di seluruh penjuru aula.

"Perkenankan aku memperkenalkan siswa yang mendapat nilai terbaik di ujian masuk. Jung Yunho-kun. Onegaishimasu."

DEG

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar tak karuan. Feelingnya benar. Kenapa? Saat ia sudah sangat berusaha melupakan orang itu. Ia harus muncul lagi di hadapannya?

Bola mata Jaejoong mengikuti saat Yunho naik ke atas podium dan memberikan sambutan.

Sosok itu, masih tetap sama.

Jung Yunho yang ada di ingatan Jaejoong. Yunho yang tampan. Yunho yang penuh kharisma. Jung Yunho yang tampak luarnya terlihat sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong tak tahu apakah kebaikannya masih sama seperti dulu.

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

"OOI ! Kim Jaejoong kau ini otoko atau onna?" (otoko : cowok . onna : cewek)

Namja berumur 12 tahun itu menatap takut pada beberapa namja di hadapannya. Sudah seminggu ia pindah ke Jepang dan sudah seminggu pula ia dijahili oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah balik sana kau ke korea!" cowok yang paling besar, Takeshi Shou berteriak pada Jaejoong sambil melemparkan sebotol kaleng kosong padanya. Sementara 3 namja yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ketua gengnya tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"AAAA Ketua kelas Yunho datang!" ke-empat cowok tersebut berpura berteriak ketakutan melihat Yunho.

"mau membela teman sebangsamu Yunho-san?"

"Kelakuan kalian yang bodoh. Memangnya dia salah apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, pergi kau atau aku akan memanggil sensei kesini." Teriak Yunho sambil menginjak kaki Takeshi keras-keras.

"Ittaaaii! Awas saja kau Yunho."

Ke empat orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Gwenchana?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk perlahan. Sembari menatap pada orang yang telah menolongnya tadi. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong langsung terpesona pada tatapannya.

"Jung Yunho desu. Aku orang korea juga sepertimu. Aaah, pasti pada saat kau memperkenalkan diri kau tak memperhatikan penjelasan sensei ne ? aku ketua kelas 5-2."

"Gomawo. . ."

"Ayo kita berkenalan lagi. Jung Yunho desu. Kau?"

"Kim Jaejoong ibnida. ."

"haha, sepertinya kau masih belum terlalu terbiasa menggunakan bahasa jepang ne. Gwenchana aku akan membantumu. Yoroshiku ne."

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

"Hyung! Hyung! Upacara sudah selesai, ayo kita ke kelas." Junsu sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne. . ."

"Gwenchana hyung? Daritadi kau melamun terus."

"Gwenchana. Ah, kau dikelas mana su-ie?"

"aku di kelas 1D hyung"

"aku kelas 1B. Jaa mata ne."

**.**

.

Kim Jaejoong meletakkan tas di gantungan bangkunya (tau kan bangku di sekolah Jepang itu seperti apa?) Ia duduk di bangku paling depan, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya Tuhan masih berpihak padanya. Tak ada Yunho di kelas ini.

"aaah! Bukankah itu Jung Yunho-sama yang tadi berpidato? Uwah cho kakkoi" (-sama : panggilan kepada orang yang di hormati)

"uwah dia menuju ke kelas ini. Apakah ia juga akan masuk ke kelas 1B?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. Tunggu, ia tidak siap Tuhan. Dalam hati Jaejoong terus merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia masih memilih sekolah di daerah Kanagawa ? padahal ia tau persis, rumah Yunho berada dalam perfektur yang sama (di Jepang biasanya milih sekolah yang tak jauh dari rumah.)

GREEEK

Pintu kelas dibuka dan Jung Yunho tepat berada di depan Kim Jaejoong saat ini. Bodoh. Celetuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus memilih tempat duduk tepat di depan pintu tadi?

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Tersenyum tipis tapi tatapan matanya menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Maaf . . ."

Yunho berkata lirih sebelum ia melangkah mencari bangku tempatnya akan duduk. Yeoja-yeoja tadi langsung berkerumun di sekitar bangku Yunho.

"Apa maksudnya . . . ?"

Jaejoong mengenggam kedua tangannya erat. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Kalau saja sensei tak masuk ke kelas mungkin air mata Jaejoong sudah tumpah. Ia berusaha mengikuti kata-kata sensei, tapi otaknya masih tak mampu berfikir. Aish , ia tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

"Hyung! Bagaimana kelasmu?"

"huuuuhhh . . ."

"YAA ! hyung ! nikmati masa SMA-mu dengan indah hyung!"

"huuuuhhh . . ."

"HYUUUNG ! Dengarkan aku hyung, di kelasku ada namja tampan sekali hyung,namanya Park Yoochun, ia juga orang korea, baru pindah juga ke Jepang dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, ia teman Jung Yunho-sama! Uwaaah."

"MWO?"

"apasih hyung?"

"Kenapa kau juga memanggil Yunho dengan embel-embel –sama sih? Aish"

"memang kenapa hyung? Ia memang pantas kan dipanggil –sama? Aku bertaruh ia merupakan kandidat kuat calon ketua OSIS ketika ia kelas 2 nanti."

"Berhenti membicarakannya su-ie, aku tidak suka."

"Memang kenapa sih, hyung. Yunho-sama kan memang benar-benar hebat. Selain itu ia juga sudah punya tunangan dan akan berada di sekolah ini juga."

"ma-maksudmu?" Jaejoong bertanya was-was.

"hmm... kau tau hyung sekolah ini banyak sekali orang koreanya. Go Ahra, Tunangan Jung Yunho-sama juga akan sekolah disini. Ah, tapi banyak tak menyukai Go Ahra hyung. Kau tau, ia pindah ke Jepang ketika SMA ini hanya gara-gara mengejar Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita Junsu.

"memang ada apasih antara kau dan Yunho-sama? Apa ada cerita yang tak kuketahui?"

"Iiee. Nande mo nai desu." (Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa)

Ah. Sebenarnya hati Jaejoong sakit. Sangat sakit. Walaupun Jaejoong membencinya. Tapi harus Jaejoong akui, rasa itu masih ada. Rasa yang sama ketika 4 tahun yang lalu ia bertemu Yunho. Rasa yang sama ketika Yunho selalu berada di dekatnya. Rasa yang berusaha ia jatuhkan dan hancurkan di dasar lubuk hatinya tetapi tak bisa.

Ah . . apa yang harus Jaejoong perbuat ?

**.  
YunJae Shipper  
.**

"SEKARANG APA LAGI MAU APPA ?"

"Yunho, cobalah tenang dulu."

"Aku harus tenang bagaimana eomma? Aku sudah menuruti semua kemauan appa selama ini. Aku sudah tinggal di Jepang selama 10 tahun, appa. Karena siapa? Karena appa. Aku sudah bilang aku mau pindah ke korea tapi appa tak mengizinkanku. Aku juga selalu berusaha mempertahankan peringkatku agar appa tak merasa malu punya anak sepertiku. Aku muak selalu menuruti kemuan appa. Dan kali ini aku harus mematuhinya juga? Menentukan pasangan hidupku? ITU HAKKU APPA!" Nafas Yunho naik turun tak karuan.

"Yunho-ah, appa dan eomma tak pernah melarangmu untuk memilih siapa pasangan hidupmu. Tapi kali ini eomma mohon bantulah appamu."

"menikah dengan Go Ahra ? Michinda ?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan nak."

"Shireo!"

"JUNG YUNHO!" appa Jung kehilangan kesabaran.

"kau tidak punya pilihan nak. Pertunangan kalian akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi."

"AAAARRGGHH aku bisa gila eomma."

Yunho menghentak-hetakan kakinya. Ia melangkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya. Menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya diatas kasurnya. Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Baru tadi pagi ia bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong dan malam ini ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Bertunangan, apalagi menikah dengan Go Ahra adalah hal terburuk yang harus dilakukannya.

Kalau saja perusahaan papanya tidak mengalami pailit. Kalau saja Jaejoong tak muncul kembali di hadapannya. Ia mungkin bisa menerima apapun. Tapi, haruskah ia menolak debaran hatinya yang kembali muncul ketika ia menolak Jaejoong?

"Apa . . yang harus kulakukan." Lirihnya.

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

"Yeobo. . apakah keputusan kita benar." Umma Jung sangat mengkhwatirkan Yunho saat ini.

"Terpaksa yeobo." Mr. Jung menghela nafas panjang.

"ah.. andai saja namja cantik itu datang kembali kesini."

"yeobo . . ."

"ara yo. Wakarimasu. Dia itu namja. Tapi, kalau ia bersama Yunho aku tak masalah yeobo."

"aku tak pernah menghalangi Yunho memilih siapapun pasangan hidupnya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain yeobo. Aku juga tak bisa menyuruh Changmin menikah, ia masih SMP."

"ne.. aku akan berusaha yeobo. Aku akan berusaha membujuk Yunho."

**.  
aimiicha  
.**

**I'm back hiks. Ini dapet ide pas mati lampu. **

**Gabungan cerita dari beberapa dorama and manga favoritku. Jadi aku pilih settingnya di Jepang. Aku juga lebih ngerti bahasa jepang daripada bahasa korea.**

**Ceritanya ancur T_T**

**Plis klik kota ripiu ne. Gomawo :***


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK TO YOU**

**Author : aimiicha **

**Rated : T **

**Chapter : 2**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah cast milik agency mereka masing-masing dan Tentunya Tuhan yang Maha Esa. INGAT FF INI 1000% MILIK AUTHOR !**

**WARNING ! BOY X BOY ! SHONEN AI ! YAOI ! Author sudah memperingatkan ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Tidak menerima Bash.**

**.  
aimiicha  
.**

"kau kehujanan?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat Jung Yunho ada di sampingnya dan memayunginya.

"Jangan menunggu orang tuamu disini. Hujannya deras sekali. Lihat kau sudah setengah basah."

Jaejoong melihat pakaiannnya. Yunho benar, ia sudah basah. Bodoh, kenapa tadi ia harus berteduh di halte bus kalau di SDnya masih banyak orang ?

"mau kerumahku ? sebentar lagi okaasan sampai. Ah, kau ada handphone-kan ? mungkin kau bisa menelepon orang tuamu."

"umm.. gwenchana ? maaf merepotkanmu."

"iie daijoubu. (Tidak, tak apa) Aah, kau harus ingat Kim Jaejoong, ini di Jepang bukan di korea. Lebih seringlah gunakan bahasa Jepangmu."

"ah ne . . arigatou. Aku akan menghubungi ap. . maksudku, otoosan."

CIIIT

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pintu sebelah kiri mobil di buka dan tampaklah seorang wanita. Cantik, mungkin karena itulah Yunho tampan. Hihihi. Jaejoong berkhayal sendiri.

"Yunnie, cepat masuk, sebelum hujannya bertambah deras."

"hai'. Ayo Joongie." Kata Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

**.**

Perjalanan sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Yunho sangatlah ramai. Eomma Yunho tak henti-hentinya bertanya segalanya tentang Jaejoong. Jangan heran, eomma Yunho sangat menyukai bishounen atau yang bisa disebut cowok yang cantik. Dan Jaejoong merupakan cowok yang cantik, tidak, Jaejoong sangat cantik, bagi semua orang termasuk eomma Yunho.

"Jadi, kau selalu pulang sendirian? Kau selalu naik bus?"

"Ne. . " Jaejoong menjawab dengan ragu.

"Bahaya anak kelas 5 SD pulang sendiri. Yun, dia boleh kok sering ikut mobil kita."

"eomma, jangan membuat Jaejoong gugup."

"ah, gomen gomen."

"Jaa, kau bisa meminjam baju Yunho dulu di rumah. Nanti sopir kami akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Arigatou gozaimasu obaachan." (terima kasih, tante)

**.  
YunJae Shipper  
.**

Aahh, lagi-lagi kenangan itu. Jaejoong muak harus mengingatnya lagi. Setiap dekat dengan Yunho, ingatan-ingatan mereka ketika SD kembali lagi.

Jaejoong tak membencinya. Kenangan memang harus dipelihara kan ? itu lah masalahnya, rasanya kenangan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

BLETAK

"Ittaaaiii" (sakiit) Jaejoong meringis mendapati penghapus papan tulis melayang ke kepalanya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau ingin ikut pelajaranku atau kau mau keluar?" Wataru-sensei memperingatkan Jaejoong. Ah, Jaejoong lupa kalau ia masih dalam kelas saat ini. Baka baka. Kali ini seluruh kelas menertawakannya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Itu sangat lucu bagi Yunho.

"Sumimasen . . . " Jaejoong membungkuk dari bangkunya. Lalu, ia mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan menyerahkannya pada wataru-sensei. Sekali lagi ia membungkuk pada Wataru-sensei sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

BAKA. Umpat Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Kenapa ia harus selalu memikirkan itu ? Jaejoong mencoba fokus kembali pada pelajarannya dan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tentang masa lalunya itu.

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

"WAKAKAKA apes sekali nasibmu, hyung." Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali memakan bekal makanan Jaejoong. Begitulah Junsu, ia tak pernah membeli ataupun membawa makan siang / bentonya. Tentu saja ia dengan santai akan meminta pada Jaejoong dengan alasan tidak punya uang atau eommanya tidak memasak. Dan Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya baik hati pasti akan membiarkan saja Junsu memakan bekalnya.

"Diam kau Kim Junsu atau jangan harap kau bisa memakan bento-ku lagi."

"aa gofen gofen hung fangan begitu hung" mulut Junsu masih penuh dengan makanan.

"telan dulu makananmu itu. Kau mengingatkanku pada Changmin saja." Kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan.

DEG

Lagi-lagi . . . . . .

**.  
**

"Uwaaaah , Jaejoong-hyung datang lagi." Jung Changmin, adik Yunho langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong melihat Jaejoong berkunjung lagi ke rumah mereka.

"ne . . ." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap rambut Changmin pelan.

"Hyung! Buatkan aku omelet seperti kemarin yah, omelet buatan hyung paling enak di duniaaa."

"Kau ini selalu merepotkan Jaejoong, Changmin."

"Biar, daripada Yunho-hyung tidak pernah meminjami-ku mainan week. Kaja Jaejoong-hyung!" Changmin langsung menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong menuju dapur. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari menoleh pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari Jung Yunho.

**.  
YunJae Shipper  
.**

"Yunho, kau sudah makan sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Jung sembari menatap pada Yunho yang baru pulang sekolah. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, eomma ingin bicara padamu. Duduk sekarang juga."

"mworago?"

"Yunho, kau tau kan ? pernikahanmu ini semata-mata ingin menolong appamu."

"eomma tau sendiri, aku sangat membenci Go Ahra."

"Karena kejadian 5 tahun lalu ? ayolah Yun, kau sudah dewasa, seharusnya kau bisa mengambil keputusan."

"Eomma hanya bilang 'kejadian'? eomma tau, sejak itulah Jaejoong tak pernah mau berbicara denganku lagi. Dan eomma tau ? Gara-gara Go Ahra, Jaejoong mengalami penderitaan eomma. Kalau eomma tidak percaya datang saja ke Kirisawa Koukou. Jae juga bersekolah disana dan satu kelas denganku." Kata Yunho dengan cepat dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Jaejoong . . . ada di Jepang?"

**.  
YunJae Shipper  
.**

Srrr...

Jaejoong merasa ada angin dingin yang mengikutinya. Hmm.. mungkin perasaannya saja. Sejak sepulang sekolah tadi, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ah, Jaejoong tak mau berfikir bahwa itu hantu. Bukannya ia takut pada hal semacam itu, namun sebisa mungkin Jaejoong tak ingin berurusan dengan urusan 'dunia lain' semacam itu.

Sraak sraak . . .

Lagi-lagi suara itu.

Sraaak Sraaak . . .

Jaejoong sedikit mempercepat langkahnya sembari berkomat-kamit tak karuan. Ketika ia hampir tiba di tikungan menuju rumahnya. Ia dikejutkan oleh seorang anak SMP (seragamnya menunjukkan bahwa dia merupakan siswa SMP). Yah, walaupun bocah itu keliatan sangat tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMP.

"Jaejoong-hyung! Hisashiburi! (lama tak berjumpa)" anak itu terlihat terkejut mendapati seseorang di depannya.

"umm.. dare ?"

"Ya hyung... jahat sekali kau tak mengingatku! Changmin desu! Jung Changmin!" kata changmin sedikit ngambek sambil sesekali memukul bahu jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"USOOOOO" (Bohong!)

"Uso janai desuyo! (ini bukan tipuan) wah hyung kau semakin besar bukan bertambah tampan ya, malah bertambah cantik hihihi."

"Urusai! (berisik!) aku ini tampan tau Changmin!"

"uwaah hyung! Kau memakai seragam yang sama dengan Yunho-hyung! Kau satu sekolah dengannya ya ?"

"nee . . ."

"wah selamat hyung! Semoga hubunganmu dan Yunho-hyung rukun kembali. Jaa ne. Aku harus pulang."

Jaejoong melambai pada Changmin yang menghilang di tikungan.

Tunggu.

Kenapa anak dari keluarga Jung pulang dengan berjalan kaki? Bukannya Yunho selalu diantar jemput apabila ia pulang dan pergi ke sekolah? Lalu kenapa changmin tidak ?

"ah, itu bukan urusanku."

Jaejoong meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

**.  
.**

"Eomma puas ? kalau begitu mana snack yang eomma janjikan?" Jung Changmin masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah dan terlihat sewot di depan eommanya yang ada di sampingnya.

Benar, sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Ia dan eommanya mengikuti Jaejoong dan akhirnya Changmin yang dijadikan bahan percobaan 'menyapa Jaejoong'.

"Gomawooo Changminnie. Akhirnya eomma melihat Jaejoong lagi. Aaaah~ neomu yeoppoji~ Nah, ayo kita ke supermarket. Terserah kau mau membeli makanan apa."

"Jinjja ? ah, demo (tapi) tiba-tiba aku merindukan masakan Jaejoong-hyung."

"ah sudahlah. Itu akan jadi urusan eomma. Kau jadi beli snack di supermarket tidak?"

"HAI' kajja eommaaa~"

"ah, muncul kan bahasa koreamu kalau sudah merengek." Eomma Jung tertawa melihat kelakuan Changmin yang seperti anak kecil.

Changmin dan Yunho memang sangatlah berbeda. Yunho wataknya serius sedangkan Changmin kekanak-kanakan. Karena itulah Changmin selalu meminta tolong pada Yunho apabila ia punya masalah. Hh.. dasar Jung Changmin.

**.  
Yunjae Shipper  
.**

**Okee~ part 2 cukup sekian dulu. Gak nemu ide lagi T_T**

**Lagi UKK nih. Doain semoga author naek kelas.**

**Dipencet kotak repiunya yah. Itu bakal jadi semangat buat author.**

**Arigatou ****s**


End file.
